Accidentally In Love
by LondonWitch
Summary: Songfiction to Counting Crow's song 'Accidentally In Love.' Both Harry and Ginny know that it was an accident that they fell in love...but will they admit it, anyway? One-shot, HP and GW. Finished.


**Accidentally In Love**

_by LondonWitch_

A/N: As you may have guessed, this is a songfiction to 'Accidentally In Love,' by Counting Crows. It was in the movie Shrek 2 – and I don't own that movie, that song, or any of those Harry Potter characters. Actually, all three of those things are copyrighted, which is the reason for this disclaimer. Please review, if you're kind.

* * *

_**So she said what's the problem, baby  
What's the problem, I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love, love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it...**_

Harry Potter was not the brightest student in the sixth year – that honor belonged to one of his three best friends, Hermione Granger. But he was smart, and although he knew a lot about the world for a sixteen-year-old, three things usually troubled him.

For one, there was the question of why Voldemort hadn't been able to kill him as a baby. Well, he knew what the prophecy said, but why was his mother's love the key? _Love_. That was the word that sparked the other two great mysteries of his life.

Love was the key that unlocked all of his feelings...the feelings that we always nagging at him, those same two little questions: why couldn't he tell her how he felt? and, why had he fallen in love with her in the first place, anyway? It certainly didn't seem like it was meant to be. In fact, his feelings, his love for that certain girl seemed almost _accidental_.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love, love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me, but I don't know nothing 'bout love...**_

Of course, it would only make sense to the logical person. Even if she was Harry's best's friends' little sister, she was a best friend to him in her own right, and she had no trouble expressing herself around Harry. They had grown closer than ever over the summer after Sirius had fallen through the veil. And he wasn't shy around her the way he had almost been with Cho, or how Ron sometimes got when he was around Hermione.

But Harry could not ignore it. If his feelings could be read like an open book by a very logical person, then why could _he_ not tell her how _he_ felt? Whenever he did try, he felt as though she was on another side of a glass window – but inside he knew she was the same, that vivacious redhead with the sparkling, spunky personality.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Harry was alone in the Gryffindor Common Room – it was well past midnight, after all. Even _Hermione_ had given up on studying for a Transfiguration test that was coming up; and of course it would be tough. And Ginny had retired to her dorm hours ago, but he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Finally, he sighed and made up his mind. He would tell her. As soon as he could.

_**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love...**_

Upstairs, Ginny wasn't asleep as Harry thought she was. She was rolling over and over again in her bed, trying desperately to make sense of what she felt for Harry. As she glanced through the crack in her drawn bed-curtains at the clock, she saw that it was three o'clock in the morning. Why couldn't she just tell him what she felt?

The problem, simply speaking, was her six older brothers. Well, five – Percy wasn't really that interested in the family anymore. Actually, he could care less. But Ginny knew that Ron, _especially_ Ron, would have a fit if she and Harry dated. She just couldn't face the fact of knowing she was in love with Harry – she shouldn't have been, after all. She was his best friend's little sister!

It had to have been an accident. But looking at it logically, Ginny saw that it was bound to happen sooner or later. She had spent bundles of time with him over the past school year and summer, and they were very open and comfortable around each other. If she _could_ tell Harry, and then Ron (without him blowing up, of course...), then maybe her feelings wouldn't be such an accident after all.

**_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming, all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love..._**

_Three weeks later..._

Harry walked into the library, and looked around him nervously. He knew that Hermione, Ron and Ginny wouldn't be there; as he had made sure that they were thoroughly occupied before he left. Clenching his fists in determination, he walked quickly up to Madam Pince's desk.

"Excuse me, Madam Pince, but is there a dictionary that's available?"

She looked down her nose at him, and then sighed. "Reference only, it can't be checked out. Aisle C-8."

He nodded curtly and made his was to the Reference section. Harry ran a hand over the spines as he walked down the aisle, until he stopped abruptly and pulled out a large, worn, leather-bound dictionary. Flipping through it's yellowed pages, he found what he was looking for:

_'Accidentally: A mishap, mistake, or misfortune that was unintentional. By chance. Adverb.'_

His feelings for Ginny weren't intentional, but then again it wasn't a misfortune. It was simply chance, serendipity – fate. Was it fate that Ron had become his best friend, and that Harry had fallen in love with Ron's younger sister? Maybe.

_**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love...**_

It was Saturday, and Ginny had been left by Harry 'in the care' of Ron and Hermione, who were busy arguing over a chess game. Hermione was saying something about a rook, and Ron was trying to explain (through a quarrel, of course), that she couldn't play it like that. The Weasley girl sighed. Everything made her think of Harry, love – especially these two. If they'd just admit it, all would be well.

_'That's what you should do,'_ wailed a little voice inside of Ginny's head, exasperatedly. **'But I didn't mean for this to happen,'** she thought back. _'Yes, but it did happen,'_ said the other. **'And your point is...?'** Ginny was arguing with herself. This happened at least once a day. So the logical voice said, _'My point is that it is what it is, and you should do something about it if you ever want to get some sleep.'_

With that, Ginny surrendered to her logical little voice. She got up and left the Gryffindor Tower, saying nothing to the bickering pair. They didn't even notice her departure. And so she went to look for Harry, who'd she'd finally reasoned to be the one and only love of her life – even if it _had_ been a bit of an accident.

_**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no...**_

_**Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love...**_

Harry had seated himself at on the tables in the corner of the colossal library, with the dictionary in front og him. He had flipped it open to a different page, and was staring at it, soaking up the words:

_'Love: Adoration, be keen on, or to find irresistible. Noun.'_

"Harry? What - what are you doing?" Ginny asked, poking her head around a bookcase to look at him. She'd appeared almost out of nowhere, and he made to close the dictionary, but she snatched it away from him before he had the time to actually shut it.

"Louse, lousy, lout – love," Ginny scanned the page and her eyes rested on the word. "**Love**."

_**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were  
Once upon a time in love...**_

Their eyes were locked, and Ginny still had the dictionary, it was dangling loosely from her hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but try as she might the words wouldn't come out. Harry just stared at her. And then he broke the silence.

"Love. And do you know what word I looked up earlier, Gin?" Slowly, she shook her head no, she didn't know what word he had been studying before 'love.'

"_Accidentally_," Harry said, sighing. He looked away, at the floor, then at the rows of books, not wanting to see her expression. Then he sighed again and looked back, straight into her eyes once again. "And I came to a conclusion – I'm in love with you. And it may have been unintentional but – but...it feels...perfect."

_**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love...**_

_**Accidentally...**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally...**_

Finally Ginny spoke. Harry was so afraid that she was going to tell him that she didn't love him, could never, would never, like him like that. But instead she broke out into a smile and said, "I've been waiting for you to say that forever. Because – it was an accident on my part, too."

Harry laughed, and then he kissed her. He didn't care what the world thought, didn't care that Ron would probably go haywire and yell at him for years to come. His only care in the world was Ginny, his Ginny, and the Ginny that a perfect accident had brought to him.

And finally Ginny was content, and she knew that the accident had been total fake. Accident as in misfortune? Not at all. Accident as in the most wonderful chance she could have been given? You _bet_.

_**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just know what's inside her**_

_**Love ...I'm in love.**_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it enough to want to review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
